Kneel
by Fox the Writer
Summary: Ty and the LGMs have a little adventure on Planet X, where they come across an unusual sight... A one-shot/drabble! Mention of Natron.


**A/N:** Yeah, another drabble inspired by a prompt. I needed to write it though, after a rough time I had today. Writing this drabble helped me to feel better, so I'd thought I'd share it here too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ty and the LGMs and Natron and everyone/everything else belong to Disney/Pixar. I own the idea here and so on and so forth.

* * *

><p>He found himself lost in a thicket of temple walls.<p>

The ancient ruins of the temple, layered in dust and must, stood in illuminated stillness. Only the sounds of his own footsteps and the crackling of flames echoed through the silent spaces in between pillars and tombs. Why was he walking in a series of aging rooms, he would ask himself. And the answer would always stay the same.

Ty was here for a mission regarding Natron the First. Also known as Natron the Terrible, Natron the Merciless, Natron the All-Powerful, Natron the Relentless and Natron the Invincible. Not necessary in that order.

He looked down to his communicator, skimmed over the coordinates and turned around to face his own team of LGMs. "Alright. We've found the location. Let's spread out and see what we can find." The Ranger started to go his own way before giving a quick and stern warning to the little green beans, "And DON'T blast anything."

"Gooootcha."

The droning yet sheepish voices of his team satisfied him enough to trust they'd listen to him... he hoped.

After hearing all those stories about the archaeological expedition gone horribly wrong, Ty wasn't up for taking ANY chances in recovering ancient mummies capable of using technology by the likes of which no one has ever seen before.

And after all of the 50-er, 51-times he was in tight spots, he was going to make double, triple even, extra sure that Murphy's Law would not follow him here on this simple search-and-find mission.

But even when one is prepared for the worst, there are some things that cannot be seen coming.

"Oooooooohhhh..."

Ty, who was inspecting one of the carefully etched resting places, perked and looked his shoulder to find the LGMs, in unison, marveling over something in the near corner. He went over and, towering over the little green men, he asked, "What'd you find?"

But he found another answer.

It was a large hieroglyph of a kneeling mighty warrior, wearing some kind of formidable armor, and holding a sword in their right hand. Their faces, save their eyes, couldn't be seen as the figure wore a large headdress to cover its whole head. The hieroglyph itself was slowly being erased away thanks to its years, but it still remained clear for all to understand the story.

The Ranger knelt down to look at his helpers near to their eye level. "This is it? What Star Command has sent us to get for Planet X's research?"

From the salvaged research of the LGMs, nonetheless. It was amazing how much footage they were able to save before they found Natron's temple.

One of the LGMs possessed a scanner. It held the scanner up in front of the hieroglyph to make sure it was the right one. Just then...something happened.

_"Ranger..."_

That calm and male-sounding whisper sent everyone on the alert. Thinking quickly, Ty tensed up, got up and spread out in case there was an intruder nearby.

_"Ranger..."_

Ty whipped out his arm and hover his hand over his right wrist.  
>The LGMs all huddled together behind Ty's legs out of fear as he yelled, "Who's there?!"<p>

No one came.

Snapping his head back and forth, he tried again. "This is Space Ranger Ty Parsec of Star Command, and whoever's there, come out with your hands up!"

No one came.

But that whisper.  
><em>"Ranger..."<em> The voice was a little louder this time.

"Who's there?!" Uttering an irritated 'craters' under his breath, Ty, and the LGMs, looked in vain to find the mysterious speaker. But there was no one in the entire area.

So where was that voice coming from?!

A few minutes passed by, but the whisper spoke no more. It brought Ty and his team to a somewhat relaxed state of mind, but they didn't fully let go of their wariness.

Ty went as far as to command, "Alright then. Get what you need and then we're outta here."

The LGMs did as they were ordered. One of them pulled out a small camera, while the other brought out a video cam recorder. "Ooooooohhh..."

Ty peeked out of his eyes at the cloud of united LGMs as he stood guard. "What now?"

"Hieroglyph...goooooone."

"What? Gone? Whaddaya mean gone?!"

The LGM pointed to the empty patch of space on the wall. "Seeeee for yourself."

Although he was initially hesitant to drop his guard, he retired his arms to his sides and gradually faced the wall where the hieroglyph was, and when he saw... he blinked. "Uh... huh?"

It WAS gone.

"But...but it was just right there!" He rubbed a hand through his pompadour in frustration. "How in the galaxy's name did THAT happen?"

No one knew the real answer...

Except for one.

Kneeling in the shadows of the room and watching over them to make sure they didn't see or hear him, the figure whispered once more, "_Ranger... "_

But this time... he had a message for the peace-keeper.

_"We shall meet very soon, but not now... May the stars guide your way..."_

And the faithful ghost of the temple vanished from sight.

_Fin._


End file.
